I all ways come back
by EKVS
Summary: So Em just move to London again. she only has one wish to meet her best friend from kinder garden. she just started on a new school were they are performing for a boy band called One Direction. She doesn't know them but that soon is going to change. cos one of them is a very old friend...


**HEy this is chapter one of my fanfic please tell me what you think of it xoxo EKVS C: 3**

" Baby you need to get up now if you don't want to get laid on you first day on you new school" my mum shouted at me. "I'm coming Just give me half an our and I'm ready to go" I shouted back. I moved out of my bed and did my normally morning ritual. I draw my curtains of and I found my outfit, brush my hair and then I do my make-up. The last thing I do before I walk out of my room is to find my bracelet, or more correct my childhood bracelet I been having it since I was six. I got from my best friend at that time. The day before I was moving for the first time since I moved 8 times and now I'm 17.

I move a lot because of my mums work. The past two years I been living in Dubai. And now I'm home is in London for the 3rd time. My first home was in Mullingar in Ireland. I had the friend ever we were all ways together every single day. He was my Neighbour his name was Niall his natural colour was I kind of golden brown but I remember his mum colour his hair so it was more blond. I only had two best friends after that. Being as I moved a lot and some times to other countries I didn't see the point of having one if I have to move and say good by to them it would only make it even harder to move away. The week I been here had been weird when ever I was going heard girl talking about someone called one direction when I ask who they where the just gave me a bad look like I was a freak to didn't know who they were. I really wan to know but I hadn't any change to know. I didn't had a computer at the time and my phone was crap. I could only text and ring to people and nothing more, really bull-poop. I found the only photo I had of me and Niall started to smile. "I come back for you Niall. I promise" that was the last word I ever said to him and I truly did meant it, I still mean it. I want to find my best friend again but my mum wouldn't let me travel alone until I was eighteen.

Oh by the way I only have a mother not a dad or at least I don't want him to be my dad. It wasn't my mum that kicked him out that was me. For 3 years ago I discover my dad with some blond bimbo in my bed that was the worst thing. He done it at home and in my bed. I shouted at him and started to cry. Bimbo girl just really quickly put her clothes on again and run out of the house. My dad was still lying in my bed and smiling at me." oh sweetheart you shouldn't have done that. Know I have to use you instead" he said and start to move over to me. But I was strong. Stronger than he ever knew. I being taking self-defence classes since I heard about a girl from one of my schools had been raped in day light when she was walking home from school. But I didn't want anyone to that I was scared so I kept from my self. So soon my dad was laying on the floor." leave now or I cut your body in tiny pieces. Understand" I whispered in his ears. I let go of him and he soon took his stuff and run down to his and my mums room and started packing. My was not home when he left. I start crying as soon as he did I had hold all my sadness inside me so he couldn't see how scared he really had make me. So when my mum finally got home she found my on the stair crying. I told her the story but not the part of him trying to rape me, and I think it was for the best cos after I told her the story she said that she already knew about it but that she didn't wanted me to loose my dad. I hug her tidily telling her that she truly was the best mother on earth no matter how many times I had to move from my friends.

Oh back to now. I look at the clock and see that my half our is almost over so I take my school back and my blue blazer and go down stairs to my mum. She make me a lovely breakfast. I kiss her on the cheek and said goodbye to her and left out of the door. I have to say that I isn't really excited for my first day at school I mean I done it 7 times before so I was kind of getting use to it. I best thing about my school is that it's only a few minutes away from my new home.

I was kind of in my own world so I didn't see her." Oh I'm so sorry". I say "Don't be sorry nothing happen. You must be new. My name is Jackie I'm captain of the girls football team" she reply." Yeah I'm new. And I'm Emilie but usually being call Em as most people think it's more easy to say" I smiled at her. "want me to show you the school Em before class." "yeah I love to". So she take my hand and show me the school. The last stop before class is the headmasters office. I knock on the door and get a reply. So I walk in."Hi. I'm Emilie the new girl I was just wondering if I could get my schedule" "Yeah I have it right here" she say and hand me a piece of paper. I look down on the paper and see that my first class is ballet/gymnastic. Great I love gymnastic, not sure about the ballet but I'm going to give it a shot.

"So we are having the oner of being the next dance to perform on One Direction next concert" my teacher say and a lot of girls from my class is screaming like crazy. My teacher make them shot up. And we all shot up and make over way into the to learn the choreography. so guees I was finally going to find who these guys where.


End file.
